Just Another Day
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: In which Ling wants a sleepover, Winry is blushing, and Al is way too incestuous for his own good. Ten Threats 'verse. Post-manga/Brotherhood, cos FMAB is BAMF spelled backwards. No explicit pairings.


Because, really, at the end of the day, the Elrics are still teenaged boys. And everyone knows teenagers are weird. Post-manga, a part of my Ten Threats Of The Female Variety universe, but canon-compliant. You know, apart from the somewhat-incestuous Al.

Key:

**Bold - Ling**

Normal Font - Ed

_Italics - Winry_

Underlined - Al

_**Bolded and Italicized - Mustang**_

I don't own anything. Not meant to have a plot.

* * *

**"You've never had a sleepover?"**

"In case you haven't noticed, I was a little busy in the past five or so years. And I've had 'sleepovers' before! When I was younger."

**"Winry doesn't count."**

_"Hey! I resent that!"_

"Alright, fine. No, I haven't."

**"As Emperor, I declare that you must experience a sleepover!"**

"Dude, in case you haven't noticed, you're not in Xing. So, therefore, you can't be emperor right now. If anything, you're more of an immigrant at the moment."

"At least he's legal this time."

**"I hate to turn you down, Al, but while I'm flattered, you're just not my type."**

"You're not my type either, but beggars can't be choosers."

_"Oh, you have a type? Do tell."_

"Well, he's blonde, golden-eyed, loud-mouthed, and his height is rather-"

"Al, I know you're kidding, but if you finish that sentence, I will kill you."

"Then what was the point of getting my body back?"

"It's much more fun to kill a flesh body than it is to kill a suit of armor."

"I feel so loved."

_"How do you think I feel? I have to sit here with Mr. Narcissistic watching you two flirt. I feel so left out."_

"Oh, sorry Winry. Do you want us to stop?"

**"No, no! It's quite entertaining!"**

"Am I the only one concerned about the incestuous atmosphere in here?"

"I dunno, I find it kinda... Nice."

"Damn your hormones."

"Oh no. My older brother that I flirt with on a regular basis has discovered my attraction to him. Well, there goes my dignity."

"'Brother, I can't find my pants so I'm gonna wear yours' is not flirting."

"I dunno, I think I look pretty sexy in your clothes."

**"So, about that sleepover."**

"Nice timing, idiot. We were in the middle of something there."

**"You can flirt at the sleepover, right now I want to plan it out."**

"It's nine at night and we're all here. Might as well just have the 'sleepover' here."

**"But where will I sleep?"**

"You can have my bed."

**"Where will you sleep?"**

"With Brother!"

"No."

"But Brother, why not?"

"I'm seventeen. I am not going to share a bed with my sixteen year old brother."

"We can share a couch, if you like."

"No, Al. It's not happening."

**"Just wait, they'll probably wake us up in the middle of the night with their making out."**

_"Is it just me or is the sexual tension suffocating?"_

"**Why can't they just shag and be done with it already?"**

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to shag my little brother."

"But Brother, I'm not so little anymore. See?"

"Wha- DAMMIT AL, PULL UP YOUR PANTS."

"**Eh, could be bigger."**

"SHUT UP, LING. STOP ENCOURAGING HIM."

"_Al, if you two are going to do it, at least give me a little warning, please."_

"Sure thing, Winry. But why are you blushing?"

"_Oh, no reason..."_

"She's blushing cos you just showed us your dick, dumbass."

"She was looking?"

"Of course she was!"

* * *

"_**...Fullmetal, why is Alphonse cuddling you?"**_

"One, I'm not Fullmetal anymore. Just Ed. Two, he's a persistent little bugger who is way too incestuous for his own good."

"_**Do I want to know the details?"**_

"No, probably not."

"_**Alright... Why is the emperor of Xing passed out drunk on the table?"**_

"He's not drunk, just coming off a sugar high."

"_**Why?"**_

"He insisted on having an authentic sleepover. Winry should be somewhere around here too."

"_**...Fullmetal, please tell me you haven't ruined our relations with Xing in just one night."**_

"I'm not Fullmetal. I don't have alchemy anymore."

"_**I don't give a rat's ass about your alchemy, I'm calling you Fullmetal. And did you or did you not ruin our relations with Xing?"**_

"No, but I think I might've made a bet that consists of dressing in drag in public, but that could've just been a part of the nightmare I had."

"_**There is something seriously wrong with you."**_

"Oh please, like you were a normal teenager."

* * *

So, the story goes that they had the sleepover, Ling made a bet with Ed, they all overslept, and Mustang came to see what was taking Ed and Al so long to come in to work. The full details are left open for your imagination.

This was just a little something to post while I work on my other stories that desperately need updating.

More oneshots to look out for:

_Something You're Not Telling Us, Fullmetal? _Summary: There's a murderer on the loose and fourteen year old Edward Elric seems to be having issues with his sexuality.

_Reality_ Summary: Carol Bungard knows her son was real. Alphonse disagrees.

That's all I'll tell you for now.

Catch you later!


End file.
